


Man Getting Hit by Success

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Ending, And I don't really care enough to go check SO, Barney's film deserved to win yes of course, Film Festival, Gen, I don't remember the exact dialogue from the episode, This is really nothing more than a what if, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: There was at least one vote that had changed, but not in the way anyone expected.A (very) short alternate ending of sorts to the episode "A Star is Burns".





	Man Getting Hit by Success

_"Barney's movie had heart, but Football in the Groin had a Football in the Groin."_

* * *

 

Marge could only hope that her chewing out Homer over his poor choice in film voting got through to him. She sat in her chair, relatively nervous over the upcoming result. Next to her, Mayor Quimby and Krusty didn't seem nearly as tense. She didn't want to look at them, on account of them having voted for Mr. Burns' self-indulgent garbage. 

She truly hoped that maybe, just maybe, the film _Pukahontas_ would be the shining star of the group. It deserved to be. Her only hope was that Homer came to his senses and changed his vote to it, instead of the lowbrow footage he had initially been gunning for. 

Now, as Jay Sherman approached the podium, her nervousness reached a high point. Even so, she tried to keep her composure, resorting to twiddling her thumbs to try and calm herself. On her other side, Homer just stared wide-eyed, not really moving at all. 

"And our Grand Prize Winner...!" Jay opened the envelope, and unfolded the paper inside. Once he saw which entry was written on it, his eyes went wide in shock. He then facepalmed and shook his head, muttering, "You've gotta be kidding me," before looking back up with an expression of dismay. Sighing heavily, he announced the winner: 

"Hans Moleman, in _Man Getting Hit by Football_!" 

Marge was so taken aback as the short footage played, her mouth hung open. Knowing that the beautiful (if horribly titled) film she voted for didn't win put her on the edge of tears. She tried to ignore Homer's raucous laughter as he watched Moleman's film once again. 

"I don't understand! How did _this_ get the Grand Prize?!" She turned to look at Krusty and Quimby. She hoped that perhaps, somehow, they'd give an explanation. 

Quimby was the one to go first. "Krusty and I, er, uh, actually watched the other films," he admitted while scratching the back of his head. 

"Yeah!" Krusty piped up while pulling out a cigarette. "I figured that the dried-up schmuck actually had comedic potential. In slapstick, anyway." He paused to light his cancer stick, and took a drag before continuing. "Hey, I ain't _that_ much of a sellout. Deep down, I still got morals." 

Still rather stunned at this turn of events, Marge looked back up to see Moleman crossing the stage to receive his award. 

"Thank you all very much," he said to the audience in that strained and pitiful voice he had, which was either affected by age, or alcoholism (more likely the latter). "I had the idea for my film when my nephew came to visit. He wanted to practice football that day, and-" 

Moleman was interrupted by aforementioned nephew throwing a football up at him. Just like in the film, it landed point first right into Moleman's groin. And just like before, Moleman fell to the ground in pain. Once again, Homer was beside himself with his obnoxious laughter. 

"It's even funnier in person!" He shouted out while pointing, before going back to guffawing like a complete moron. Marge could only let out her signature groan, and pinch the bridge of her nose. If _this_ was considered quality entertainment for the masses, Springfield was truly doomed. 

At least she could hear Burns stomping his feet in seething rage, having his attempt at bribery fail miserably. 

 


End file.
